Another chance
by xiatien
Summary: the developing story between Ziva and Damon, this is not a Tiva story you had been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is a story for those who love Ziva and Damon,

This is a look on what Damon is feeling; this is not tiva story so I already warned you'

This story is for Adrienne and QueenKaitlin.

"This is a conversation I don't want to be in"

"Tell her that her husband died a Good Samaritan, better than a divorcee"

Damon looked up from the document he is signing, he had been very nervous about the upcoming conversation with his friend's wife. He doesn't know how to break it to his friend's wife that he had died and how he died. Hearing her advice it had made him feel better.

"Ill see you later"

Giving him a kiss on the check and hugging him back, he turns towards the elevator looking back towards Ziva. Catching a last glimpse of her, he doesn't need to worry because he'd be seeing her. Smiling to himself as the elevator door closes, bringing him back to their earlier conversation in the truck. He was tense as he drove all silent and his focus was in driving the truck. Ziva notices and ask him,

"Heatherton drove the lead convoy, when we got hit"

"Trauma intensifies memory; it can make you feel like it was ever present"

"I wonder why?"

"Perhaps it is to teach you, so you do not allow it to happen again"

"I'm stuck in the same pattern"

"The last time we've seen you, you were in control, you help us"

"You can move forward, you can find the right path"

And it had made him feel better, made him relax it had given him hope that he would be fine. After that they arrive at the scene where they will be hijacking a truck. He was ordered to barricade the road, he asked Ziva what to do and she told him to go with the plan. He had parked the truck in the middle of the road they both step out of the truck as they both watched the other truck approach. Seemingly in slow motion, holding his breath as he watches the truck skid closer and closer to where they both standing, he looks at her. She looks bored and unafraid, following suit he continues and at the last moment the truck skidded to a halt. He could not help commenting

"And you think I was crazy"

Shaking his head, he had never met anyone like her; she is tough and can easily defeat him in arm to arm combat hands down. She is her own person, stubborn and can hold her own. Beautiful beyond belief, he could not blame Tony Dinozzo on his animosity towards him. Damon knows that Agent Dinozzo has feelings for Ziva, yet he also knows that there is something stopping Tony. But he is willing to take a risk, cause Ziva is definitely worth it. He is really looking forward to their date later.

Whistling under his breath, and smiles eagerly awaiting the time they will meet again…

NCIS NCIS NCIS

OK same old if you like me to continue review, this is for the diva lovers out there, =)

Thanks for reading

Xiatien,


	2. Chapter 2

As per request of QueenKaitlyn, princesskag03 (lil sis), Zivafan, yasmina9,pia, chellizle12,Anonymous and stormey night. Here is the next chapter, Thanks for the great reviews=),

Disclaimer: do not own NCIS… (someday)

Previously on NCIS…

Whistling under his breath, and smiles eagerly awaiting the time they will meet again…

Ziva is very nervous, after all she hasn't gone out for such a long time, this had been the first time since Michael's death. Thinking about her ex boyfriend, she had gone past the stage of grieving. Thinking of his betrayal, it no longer hurts like it has before and she had forgiven him. Shaking her head to rid of these thoughts, no she wouldn't allow anything to ruin this night. Not even Tony…

Thinking of their earlier conversation, Tony had been questioning her about her plans with Damon. She just gave him a smile, for she does not think that Tony has to know what Damon and her plans are. She was actually annoyed at Tony, the way he acted towards Damon, sure Damon had broken Tony's nose but at that time he was suffering from PSTD. And Damon had save their lives so there even, she doesn't really know what Tony's problem is, he had been constantly annoying her with all of his remarks about her citizenship. Even calling her a marionette, she has had enough of being someone's puppet. She is her own person; now she would not allow anyone make her decisions for her.

Hard to believe it had ever happened, in Somalia Tony had told her he couldn't live without her. She doesn't know if it is the serum which had been injected into him, the situation they had found themselves in, which had caused him to say that. But looking at the way he is acting these past few months. Sometimes, she had thought that she was only hallucinating due to the pain, trauma and the heat from the dessert. He is still the juvenile, annoying person he is. But he have his moments, he rarely shows how much he cares like when they are in the warehouse how he had prodded her on how she feels.

Sighing, she is confuse he is suddenly cold then suddenly warm. So she had decided that for now, Tony would be the least of her worries, she would just "go with the flow" yes, is that the term. She would just go wherever this takes her…

Now out of nowhere, Damon had shown up albeit due to not so happy circumstances. Damon was like a breathe of fresh air for her, with him she doesn't have to pretend, for they have gone thru the same experience. And by helping her she feels like she is helping herself as well. Selfish as her reasons are, she is willing to take a chance...

A clean slate as they say,

Entering the restaurant, she looks around looking for Damon, she found him sitting at a table near the window…

She took a deep breath… here goes nothing…

NCIS ncis NCIS

Sorry if its short, I m making this up as it goes hope your not disappointed

Thanks for reading and you know the drill for me to continue please review

Thanks

Xiatien


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I apologize for not posting sooner got caught up with a lot of things. And some days are worse that the usual bad ones good thing I still have fan fiction to dump all my frustrations in LOL… Enough with my rambling on with the story thank you to all those people who had reviewed and to the readers as well…

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NCIS…

Entering the restaurant, she looks around looking for Damon, she found him sitting at a table near the window…

She took a deep breath… here goes nothing…

Damon had been waiting for Ziva for the past hour, but he doesn't mind in fact he was really looking forward to spending time with her.

He had gone back to the lodge and cleaned up; he was excited, and as he was cleaning up he had thought about the time he had first met Ziva.

He was on a rampage after overdosing with steroids; he had thrown Agent McGee, kick Agent Gibbs and gave Dinozzo a head butt , all was left was the woman who had her gun drawn into him…

He was surprise cause the woman had fought with him blow by blow, which is not exactly a walk in the park. Then she gave him a punch which had made him loose his balance. He was subdued after that…

He was taken to NCIS to be interrogated then taken to the hospital…

He woke up but he felt funny, then Dr. Dela Casa had injected him with adrenalin which had made him go berserk. He had attacked Agent Gibbs then the doctor…

There he saw her once again, he had lifted her up and slammed her on the wall he was expecting her to fight him but instead she just stared into his eyes…

She was so close barely an inch, he had wanted to kiss her then, just taste her lips but his body refuses to comply. He had suddenly weakened and he collapse, dragging her with along with him.

Then as he was falling she caught him and held him close he had wanted to thank her but words failed him as he surrenders to the darkness…

After that incident they all found out the truth that he had been keeping. He had not been proud of what he did but he had wanted to serve his country. Be a marine like he had always dreamed off. But what he couldn't take at that time is the pained look in her eyes as they interview him. After that they have not seen each other…

Then it was his turn to save her although it was not his intention. And he hadn't known that she was there. He could still remember the laughing smile she gave him as Gibbs commented on his hair.

Now faith had brought them together, he will not waste this chance…

Another chance to be with her…

Another chance of happiness with her…

Who is almost a mirror image of himself; someone who understands who he is what he had become.

Smiling to himself as he look up, there she was…

She was walking towards him a smile brightening her features, every guy in that room was starring at her. But she hardly notices them…

He could not help but feel smug, for she was his date and no one else…

The night was surprisingly fun; they talked as they were eating. He had learned a few things that have happened to her. But he could see that she was hiding something from him. That she was keeping something bottled up inside.

He had promised himself that he would find out…

But for now he will enjoy every single moment he had spent with her…

They were walking towards her apartment; he had not wanted the night to end...

Reaching her door, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheeks…

He closes his eyes and breathes in, thinking of things he had wanted to tell her. He turns his back then changes his mind…

"Ziva I…"

"Yes Damon?"

"Ziva I"…

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Cliffhanger,

I'm being mean ok I apologize but I'll try to do better…

So you all know the drill if you want me to continue then review so I'd know what you think ok

Thank you for reading,

Xiatien..


	4. Chapter 4

Ok first I apologize for not updating sooner. A friend of mine had told me not to hostage the story for reviews but I beg to differ work is keeping me hostage. And you know who you are I say this with love =) so I dedicate this chapter to you zivacentric and I hope you like it =)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS But I am dating Damon Werth (Hah! I wish) =D

Previously on NCIS….

"Ziva I…"

"Yes Damon?"

"Ziva I"…

Words failed him as she looks at him; thinking that he should wait for the proper time.

"Can we do this again?"

She looks as if she was expecting him to say something else for a few mere seconds then being the Ziva that he knows she quickly cover it up. Then she gave him her warmest smile and replied…

"Sure, just call me" and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and she went towards at her apartment and close the door.

Shaking his head as if to wake himself from a dream; he began to walk towards his hotel. Whistling a tune he never felt this happy in a while now. Closing his eyes for a moment he remembers how she smells as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He longs to pull her close and kiss her senseless. But he knows that he needs to take it slow. For her sake and his as well for they have been thru a lot this past couple of months.

And another thing that is bothering him is the fact that Ziva had been keeping a lot of things hidden. He knows that he just had to gain her trust for he had wanted to help her and give her hope. The same way she had help him when he was on a rampage and given him hope the same way when he was distraught when they both gone undercover.

He had been very nervous at that time and another thing is he had lost a good friend of his. And there she was just an angel out to save him but a different kind of angel his very own "Dark angel".

At that time he did not want her to go undercover with him for he did not want to put her in any kind of danger. But a part of him was happy that she was the one with him for he trusted her with his life.

He could remember the time when the truck was skidding towards them. He would only admit it now but he was scared. He'd rather face a hail of gun fires rather than face that again. Then he looks at her all calm and composed yet a little bit of impatient. She stood there at the last minute that budging a mere step as if she knows that the truck would stop. And thankfully it did and he can never assimilate how in awe he was at that time.

But he just couldn't stop himself that he told her…

"And you think that I was the one whose crazy?"

She looks and him and then run towards the truck to apprehend the criminals.

They closed the case and still she supported him when he did not know what to do. And now she had change his life and he just wish that she could remain by his side.

As he reaches his hotel room; he opens the door and there stood the least person he wanted to talk to…

A/N

Sorry it was a short chapter and a cliffhanger but I hope you like it and I promised to update soon!

Thanks for reading

Xiatien


End file.
